Trial 97
by DragonHeartStringCore
Summary: It's the day of Lucius' trial and his fate lies with a witch whose motives he just can't seem to work out.


**Fluffy lemon alert!**

**Have fun ^^**

* * *

"Trial 97 of the Wizengamot's investigation into crimes of the second wizarding war shall now begin. Bring in the prisoner." Called Kinglesy Shacklebolt, his voice echoing off the walls of the packed court room, full to the brim with witches and wizards from all over the country. Everyone wanted to see how this trial would turn out, the trial of one of Voldemort's most notorious death eaters. The one and only, Lucius Malfoy.

He knew he looked the embodiment of aristocratic perfection as he walked into the room, escorted by two burly aurors. He noticed the faces of witches and wizards full of scorn and hatred, but, he could also see their admiration of his appearance too, something he had always used to his advantage in the past.

Lucius would be defending himself, no lawyer could ever do as good a job as he. No lawyer, that is, other than the one who would be acting for the prosecution. The insufferable Hermione Granger.

He hadn't seen her since a night a few months ago when she'd come to question him in his cell at Azkaban. If he recalled correctly, he'd pushed her against the wall, threatened her with death in a gravelly whisper, and then kissed her senseless. Not his finest moment, he must admit, but time with the dementors tended to bring out a man's worst. It was as if being so close to her, wanting to hate her so much, but seeming unable to, he must have lost his mind. Kissing her had felt so right, and when she had responded with a low moan it had driven him crazy. He often wondered what would have happened if one of the guards hadn't interrupted them…

There she was across from him, looking much different from how she had through the dark of the prison, and he couldn't help but notice how much she'd changed. Her hair was still as wild as ever but she'd filled out, her hips nicely rounded and the deep vee of her robes doing nothing to distract from her now ample chest. Perhaps she too knew the effect appearances could have on a trials outcome, the clever minx.

She looked up from her papers and caught him watching her, she appeared startled at first but held her gaze, her hazel eyes locked with his grey and, much to his surprise, the corner of her lips turned up into a sultry smile.

Well this was interesting, most interesting indeed.

Suddenly she started to make her way towards him, hips swaying as she did. "Hello ." She said as she leaned on his desk, her chest now mere inches from his face. What was the woman doing? Trying to unsettle him before the case perhaps? He wasn't about to let her get away with that, it would be very un-Slytherin of him to allow her to think she had the upper hand.

"Miss. Granger." He drawled, unabashedly dropping his eyes to her breasts. "How lovely it is to see you."

"Mmm, it most definitely is." She hummed as she looked him up and down, hooking a finger under his chin and bringing his gaze back to hers. "I've been looking forward to this for a while."

"Can't wait to get me back to Azkaban can you?" He sneered, although it came out far more suggestively than he had hoped.

"If you'd asked me that months ago, I probably would have told you that nothing would give me more pleasure, but now…" She mused, her tongue running over her upper lip subconsciously. "Now, I think I have other plans for you."

He was about to ask her what in Merlin's name she was talking about, but Kingsley called everyone back to their seats before he had the chance.

The trial started exactly as he thought it would, his crimes read out, witnesses listed, all the administrative necessities. It became obvious to Lucius however, that Hermione was most definitely up to something. He was a bit flustered by their conversation, cursing himself for allowing her to get to him, and he'd been more than a little distracted by her and her revealing robes, but still, he noticed something was up.

All of her evidence, her witness statements, would seem full proof to anyone listening, she had clearly prepared very well, but Lucius was able to adequately defend himself against every single charge. It was as if she was trying to get him a more lenient sentence, even riling up the crowd by talking about all the damages and compensation he should be paying, and how she was sure that, for such a selfish and proud man such as he, there were far worse punishments than prison.

To everyone watching it looked like she was playing the heroine, trying to get him the punishments that would torment him the most, even though she'd seen first-hand how much worse Azkaban would be for him.

She subtly managed to remind everyone about his good deeds too, under the pretence of talking about how they weren't good enough to redeem him that is, but it portrayed him in a better light none the less. The witch was somewhat of a genius, he couldn't help but admire her intelligence and thought that she would have done very well in Slytherin.

Much to his surprise, and to be honest, confusion, her plan worked. He was sentenced to give 80% of his fortune, the relatively small amount they thought to be his fortune that is, to various charities, aid the ministry in any future trials of other war criminals, and be on supervised probation for the next ten years. What shocked him the most however, was that Hermione herself offered to be his probation officer. It would mean she would have to see him almost everyday, probably live in the Manor with him, and it wasn't until after the trial had been adjourned that he understood why.

She cornered him after the trial and told him they needed to make plans immediately for his probation if he didn't want to spend another night in Azkaban. He stalked behind her, having to slow his long strides so as not to overtake her, his mind racing.

He was confused, what was the crafty witch up to? She must have some ulterior motive, but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. They entered her office and he took no time to close the door roughly and push her against it.

"What are you playing at Granger?" He all but growled, his arms placed firmly either side of her head. "What do you want?"

She didn't look scared or even surprised at his actions, responding very calmly. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, her hands coming to rest on his chest where he was sure she would be able to feel the now quickening beat of his heart. "I suppose I figured there were far more comfortable places than Azkaban."

"And why would you care about how comfortable I am?" He questioned through now somewhat laboured breaths.

"It wasn't your comfort I was thinking about." She said plainly as her skilful fingers began to undo the buttons of his robe "The wall in your cell left me with bruises on my back for at least a week, I'm not so sure I fancy a repeat of that."

It was then that it finally dawned on him. Hermione Granger wanted him, to fuck him at least, and wasn't about to let him go back to Azkaban before she got to chance. He took a step closer, her body pressed against his own, his own desires overtaking him. "I can't guarantee you won't ache a little after our time together" He said in a low voice as he began to kiss her arching neck.

"Mmm, caught on have you Lucius." She practically purred as she ground her hips against his now rock hard length. "And I hope to ache more than a little." She added.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." He said coarsely as he grabbed her by the arse, carrying her over to her large desk. He silenced and locked the room and in seconds had divested her of her clothes.

She looked magnificent spread out before him, her chest rising and falling rapidly, legs wide open and her sweet cunt already glimmering with her wetness. He lowered himself to his knees, something he wasn't a fan of doing, but for her he'd do just about anything right now.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, and she whimpered as his breath ghosted over her core. "Thank you, Hermione, for saving me." He murmured as he slipped two fingers inside of her causing her breath the hitch. "So wet for me, my witch." He said almost incoherently as he began to work his fingers inside her. He slowly pumped them within her, his tongue now pressed against her clit, sucking and grazing his teeth against it. He flattened his tongue and licked up her sex, tasting her musky scent as he did. Merlin she tasted good.

Her head fell back against the hard wood and her chest heaved as she writhed beneath him. He revelled in the way she was practically shaking under his touch, the way she bucked against his mouth even as he held her tightly by the hips, and it took a lot of control for him not to come there and then purely at the sight of her.

"Inside me, now Lucius." She all but begged "I've waited far too long for this."

He let out a breath of relief and released his aching cock from his robes, wondering if he'd ever been this hard before. He easily pushed into her dripping core and began thrusting into her at a measured pace, rolling his hips each time. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper as she gripped his cock with her pussy every time he pulled from her. The situation was so strange and unexpected but he could think of nothing he would rather be doing than feeling this wonderful woman around him, this witch he got to be with for the next ten years.

That thought, and the incredible sensation that was building within him, was driving him rapidly towards the edge. He quickened his pace, his hand coming to rub and pinch Hermione's clit and all too quickly she arched her back and screamed out his name. He erupted within her, her pussy contracting around his throbbing length and he spilled into her as he growled out her name.

He collapsed onto her and she wrapped her arms around him, both shaking in each others arms. Silence spread out between them as they caught their breaths and kissed each other until Lucius asked in the quietest whisper "Why?"

"Because, as much as I despise you, I couldn't let you waste away in there. What a waste of such a magnificent man." She mused.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said through shaky breaths.

She smiled at that, and kissed his lips softly. "Don't worry Lucius. It really was my pleasure."


End file.
